


Oh, How Things Change

by espioc



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angry Ratchet, F/F, M/M, OOC, Old Man doesnt understand progress, Optimus being a dick, Panic Attack, Spark Merging, Sparklings, Trespassing, accidental triggering, all the sparklings are adopted, conjuxing ceremony, established relationships - Freeform, that old man is Optimus prime, they came from hot spots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espioc/pseuds/espioc
Summary: I wanted to write a fic where Optimus was being a dick and also there's starjackOptimus returns to Cybertron after 4,000 years in space. He expects things to have changed, but not this much. After finding out Wheeljack is married to an evil former Decepticon, Optimus takes it upon himself to shove his way into their lives as much as possible in an attempt to pull his friend away from his conjux of 2,000 years.(Basically after Optimus left none of canon happened. Everyone is happy. Except Optimus. Starjack is the main ship, the others show up briefly.)
Relationships: Arcee/Alerion, Brief Mirage/Hound, Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet, Starscream/Wheeljack
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	Oh, How Things Change

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wanted to write this?? I think its because I really wanted to write a part in Where you Rest Your Head where OP comes back and disapproves of Wheeljack's relationship with Starscream, but there's no room for it there, so I wrote a more extreme version of it here. 
> 
> I'll admit, I'm not totally satisfied with this first chapter, craft wise. But I don't know what else to do with it, I've been in a bit of a writing slump lately.

The lights of the city sprinkled across the cabin. Optimus watched them, mesmerized by their color. He pulled the ship into port and parked it. This was to be its permanent home. After he left, Optimus thought he’d be away forever. A measly 4,000 years later and he found himself longing for the familiar metal of his home. He couldn’t wait to see how the world had grown in his absence.

The mech on the radio confirmed his landing. Optimus shut everything down and opened the hatch. As he treaded from the cockpit to the hangar he couldn’t help but feel something pulling at him. The old ship had seen him through thick and thin. Rust wared it struts and lines, but it held steady all the same. The ramp creaked under Optimus’ pedes. He closed it up, and walked away, fearing that if he even glanced over his shoulder he’d hop right back on and take off.

It had been 4,000 years. While that wasn’t much to a cybertronian, it was enough for change. Drastic change, even. Optimus’ spark pumped hard against his chest. He had no idea what to expect from his home. The only thing he could anticipate was that everything would be different.

Optimus stepped out of the hub and into the streets. The roadways were bustling. The sidewalks were just as busy. Coming in, Optimus got one contact. He ping’d an old friend in the hopes he hadn’t changed his comm frequency. Considering the old bot’s stubbornness, Optimus couldn’t imagine he had, and he hadn’t.

That was where he would start.

Optimus had been given the address, only after realizing he had no clue where anything was anymore. Iacon had changed. Optimus had a list of names, all of which he hoped his old friend would be able to lead him to. He also hoped they all lived in Iacon. That would make his life significantly easier.

Optimus dodged the many street goers on his way to where he thought his friend’s street was. On his way there he connected to the planetary net and downloaded a map of the city. Having to call his friend and ask for turn by turn directions would not only be a hassle, but it would be embarrassing.

It took a couple hours, but Optimus made it. His friend lived in a high rise apartment in the heart of the city. It took two trains and two long walks to get there from the space port. The lights of the ever moving city sparkled across the smooth building’s glass surface. When Optimus Prime arrived, he could hardly believe it. There was even a doorman, who wouldn’t let him in.

“I’m here to see an old friend,” Optimus claimed.

The black and orange mech behind the counter cocked a brow. “Does your friend have a name?”

“Ratchet. Ratchet of Iacon.”

“Ah. Let me just-”

A red hand rested itself on the counter. “It’s alright, I’m expecting him.”

The bot at the desk smiled at Ratchet. “Of course, sir.”

Ratchet smiled. He extended his hand to Optimus, and nodded towards the elevators.

“Come up. We’re expecting you.”

Optimus stepped forward. As he followed Ratchet up the clean marble steps, he studied his old friend. Ratchet was waxed to a shine. There wasn’t a scuff on him. Yet, evidence of his age and experience still showed in his hands. It was then that it clicked.

Optimus furrowed his brow. “We?”

Ratchet chuckled, hitting his floor on the elevator. “Yes,” he smiled. “We.”

The elevator hummed all the way up. There was hardly a moment for Optimus to get a word in.

“How have you been, old friend?”

Ratchet smiled up at him. “Happy, Optimus. I’ve been happy.”

“I am glad to hear that.”

The elevator opened up right into Ratchet’s home. The first thing Optimus noticed was the view. Windows covered the entire front wall, looking out into the city. To the left of the hallway was a kitchen with a narrow island. To the right was a living room. The floors were black, with wisps of brown and silver. The entire home had a warmth to it. Even the bright lights, meticulously scattered around the ceiling, weren’t overwhelming.

Ratchet walked them into the apartment. As they walked in, another person emerged from the hallway off the kitchen. He, too, wore a smile just as big as Ratchet’s.

“Optimus,” the bot greeted, placing a tray of goodies on the island. “Ratchet told me you’d be coming.”

Ratchet approached this bot. He placed his arm around his waist and gave him a peck on the lips.

“Optimus. You remember Drift.”

Optimus smiled, stepping up into the kitchen. “Of course. I remember now,” He reached out his hand to shake Drift’s. “I’ll never be able to thank you enough for your service.”

Drift’s smile faltered at the corners. He exchanged a look with Ratchet before reaching out to shake Optimus’ hand. Drift nodded his head, but did not respond.

“So,” Ratchet said, walking around the counter. “I made dinner. I thought we could sit, catch up. You said you wanted to see other old Autobots, right?”

Optimus nodded. “Yes. I want to try and catch up with as many old friends as I can.”

“Soldiers.”

Optimus stopped where he was about to sit on the couch. He furrowed his brow. “Well-”

“Optimus.” Ratchet sat down in a chair. He shook his head. “I know you. And I know you care about all of your men, but you have to consider. They don’t all consider you friends.”

Optimus sat down. “I don’t think I understand.”

Ratchet sighed. “Optimus, we’re friends. At this point I think we always will be. Which means I’m not going to lie to you. There are some things that have happened that I don’t think you’re going to like, and more importantly, I don’t think you’re going to accept.”

Optimus’ fingers gripped the armrest. “Do you really think I’m so close minded?”

Ratchet shook his head. “Not necessarily. I just don’t think you have truly come to terms with how much the world has changed.”

“I’ve hardly been here a night-”

“I know. And I’m sure you’ve prepared yourself for what’s to come. But you left for a reason. You can’t come back and think anyone, or anything, is going to be at all like you left it. You’re walking into people’s lives, and you’re not always a good memory.”

Optimus nodded. “I understand, old friend.”

Ratchet smiled. “I really hope you do. For everyone’s sake.”

They lingered together in silence for a moment longer before Ratchet stood and gestured Optimus follow. Drift had placed most of the dishes on the table, leaving Ratchet to get the rest. The dinner table wasn’t large, mostly meant for two, but they could fit four if they were trying.

Ratchet and Drift sat down beside each other, with Optimus across from them. Optimus looked at the bowls and plates of food as if he’d never seen food before.

It then occurred to Drift and Ratchet that he hadn’t.

“A few things have changed.” Ratchet said. “We started thinking plain energon was too boring. Decided to mix it up a bit. Try it. It tastes good.”

Optimus surveyed his options with a skeptical brow. He chewed his lip and glanced between Ratchet and food in front of him.

“It certainly looks- interesting.”

Ratchet and Drift exchanged another look.

“We have plain energon,” Drift offered. “If you want that instead.”

Optimus nodded. “I- yes. I’m sorry.”

“No,” Drift stood up. “It’s fine. It can be a lot to get used to.” He went to the kitchen and returned with a cube of energon. Optimus accepted it with thanks.

“So, I was hoping to see more of my old-” Optimus threw a glance to Ratchet. “Colleagues.”

Drift nodded. “I heard. Who were you thinking of visiting?”

“I was hoping I could visit Arcee.”

Drift nodded. “We could probably help you two connect. Anyone else?”

Optimus took a sip of his drink. “I was considering Hound. Also Prowl, but I don’t think he’d want to see me.”

Ratchet scoffed. “You got that right.”

Drift smacked him in the arm with the back of his hand. “Ratty.”

“What? I’m right. Who else, Optimus?”

Optimus’ rubbed his pointer finger into his glass. He shrugged. “Well. I also wanted to see Wheeljack-”

Drift nearly choked on his food. Ratchet smacked him on the back.

“Uh, Optimus, I don’t know if-”

“What’s wrong with Wheeljack?”

“Nothing,” Drift said, springing up straight. “Nothing,” he looked at Ratchet. “There’s nothing wrong with Wheeljack.” He smiled at Optimus. “I think it would be nice if you two got to catch up.”

Ratchet frowned at his conjux, but didn’t say anything.

Dinner finished out with hardly any more conversation. When they finished, Optimus helped clean up, despite Drift’s insistence he didn’t have to. After dinner Ratchet poured them all a drink. They stood in the kitchen trying to chat, but finding they didn’t have anything to talk about.

“Well,” Drift put his drink down. “I think I’m going to bed.” He nodded to Optimus. “Optimus, good to see you. Goodnight.”

Drift gave a parting kiss to Ratchet before wandering off to their bedroom.

As soon as he was gone Optimus asked Ratchet the questions that had been itching at him since dinner.

“Why don’t you want me to see Wheeljack?”

Ratchet shook his head. “I told you, a lot of things have changed. Wheeljack is happy. Really happy. And none of us need you coming along trying to change any of that.”

“Why do you think-”

“I’m not going to go into detail. I won’t tell you where he lives, I won’t give you his comm, and I’m going to tell everyone else to do the same.”

“Ratchet, old friend, please.”

Ratchet shook his head. “You won’t move me on this one, Optimus. Don’t bother him.”

Optimus sighed. He took a sip of his drink. “Fine.”

Ratchet put his glass down on the counter. “Good. Now, where are you staying tonight?”

“I wasn’t quite sure yet.”

“Looks like you’re staying here then.” Ratchet pointed to the hallway across the living room. “The spare room is down that hallway.”

“Thank you.” Optimus finished his drink and put it in the sink. He started towards the hallway.

“Oh, Optimus?”

“Yes?”

“To make it easy on you, and all of us, frankly, I’ve already taken the liberty of organizing an Autobot reunion at Maccadam’s.”

Optimus smiled. “Thank you, old friend.”

“Have a good night, Optimus.”

“Have a good night, Ratchet.”

* * *

Ratchet drove with Optimus to Macadam's. As soon as they arrived, they were greeted by a flurry of Autobots and their friends. The bar was loud, but not rowdy. It was big enough to fit the party, and then some, but people who hadn’t seen each other in years were catching up with each other just as much as Optimus was.

Optimus wandered around, drink in hand. He got separated from Ratchet fairly quickly, but made his own way around. He learned all sorts of new things. Who was married to who, who had the same therapist as the other guy, and who was engaged.

Mirage had a wonderful time showing off the decoration Hound had gotten him during their conjuring ceremony. The ceremony had been in private, but they were all geared up to have a big party within the next month.

“You’re invited, Optimus, now that you’re back.” Mirage said, his arm wrapped permanently around Hound’s shoulder.

Optimus smiled. “Thank you, I would love to go. I’m sure it will be a beautiful ceremony.”

“Of course it will.” Mirage clenched his fist. “Going to be way more fabulous than-”

Hound elbowed him in the side before he could say more. Mirage frowned at him, but his expression softened. “Oh,” he whispered. “Right.” Mirage smiled at Optimus. “Nevermind.”

Optimus narrowed his eyes. He took a sip of his drink and chose not to ask. After Mirage and Hound, he moved on to some of the people closer to the bar. A white hand peeked out over the crowed and waved him over.

“Optimus,” Arcee called. “Come here. I want you to meet my conjux.”

Optimus smiled. “Your conjux? Why Arcee.”

Arcee chuckled. “Yeah, yeah,” she flapped her hand at him. “Come on, it’s a celebration, right?”

“It certainly is.” Optimus extended his hand to Arcee’s waiting conjux. “Optimus Prime, good to meet you.”

“Alerion. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

"All good things, I hope.”

Alerion shook her head. “No. But a lot of stories.”

Optimus nodded. "Well, I’ll take it.”

Arcee took down her drink in one swig. She placed her empty glass on the bar. “So, Optimus, how’s your reunion been so far? Looks like everyone’s happy to see you.”

Optimus scanned the room. “It’s good. I’m a little disappointed Ratchet didn’t invite everyone.”

Arcee scoffed. “You’re talking about Wheeljack.”

“How-”

“He’s the only important one who’s not here. Except Prowl, but we all knew he wasn’t coming.”

Optimus’ pedes shuffled. “I suppose you won’t tell me why Ratchet doesn’t want me to see Wheeljack.”

“Ha. No. Absolutely not. None of us want you to see Wheeljack, and honestly, I doubt Wheeljack wants to see you.”

Optimus furrowed his brow. “No? I don’t remember leaving him on bad terms.”

“Wheeljack isn’t quite like the rest of us, Optimus. He’s put the war behind him. Doesn’t even wear his badge anymore. As far as I know, it doesn’t even exist.”

Optimus’ unconsciously touched the badge on his chest. He nodded to Arcee. “You don’t wear yours either.”

“No, but I still have it. I put it on in the mirror sometimes.”

Alerion rolled her eyes at that. Arcee only smirked. She elbowed her conjux in the shoulder.

“Unfortunately, the love of my life wishes I’d throw it away.”

Alerion put her hands up. “In my defense, I didn’t participate. I wish everyone could put it behind them like your friend did.”

Arcee shook her head. “Wheeljack’s not my friend. I just know the guy.”

“Either way.”

Optimus nodded. “I understand.”

Arcee chuckled a mirthless laugh. She shook her head. “No you don’t Optimus. You were born for war, and I’m sure you thought that’s where you’d die. Never thought you’d have to deal with the aftermath, when all of your soldiers were getting married and having sparklings.”

“Well-" Optimus paused. He furrowed his brow. "Having what?”

“Sparklings. Nobody told you what happened, did they?”

“No. Seems I haven’t been told a lot of things.”

“We’ve had a few hot spots in the last 4,000 years. But they don’t pop out like they used to. Instead of fully grown mechs, babies come out.”

“Babies? As in, like an infantile human?”

Arcee nodded. “Just like it. They start out as squirming little protoforms who can’t do a thing, and a hundred years later they’re full grown bots. We call them sparklings. Give it a little Cybertronian twist.”

“Ah. That’s- different.” He looked between the couple. “Do- are-”

“We have a sparkling. He’s all grown up now. Goes to the academy in Vos.”

“Wow.”

“You don’t have a single idea what that means.”

Alerion’s eyes went bright. “It’s the highest ranking school on Cybertron. And he got a scholarship.”

Optimus smiled. “Oh, how wonderful. What is he going for?”

“Psychology.” Alerion placed her hand over Arcees. “When he was a baby he used to talk about how much he wanted to help his mom with her bad dreams. And he kept at it all the way to college. We’re so proud of him.”

Arcee smiled, rubbing the hand over her own. “So proud,” she repeated, smiling at her conjux. Her eyes sparkled in a way Optimus had never seen.

“Well,” Optimus said. “It was good seeing you, Arcee. I should keep making my rounds.”

Arcee gave him a pat on the shoulder. “It was good catching up, Optimus. I hope you do well in this whole new world of ours.”

“Yes. I’ll do my best.”

Optimus continued to make his rounds. After a while he realized that there were a lot of people who weren’t there. Ironhide, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and others, were absent. When he asked Ratchet about it, the answer was vague.

“I didn’t invite them.”

“Why not?”

“Personal reasons. I don’t have contacts for them, anymore.”

“Did you have a falling out?”

“You could say that.”

Ratchet would not elaborate.

The party wore on. People got drunk, people left. Some stayed. Ratchet and Drift came over to say their goodbyes. They informed Optimus that they’d set him up with a hotel. They also told him that there were live-in ports where he could park his ship and live out of it. Until then he had the hotel for a week.

Optimus hardly got the chance to thank them before they were out the door.

The party had wound down significantly. The night grew deep, and the bar was reaching a regular point in its patronage. Optimus sat at a stool staring into his engex. Occasionally he accepted a goodbye from one of his fellow Autobots.

Blurr wiped down the bar around him.

“How you feeling, Boss?” he asked.

“Boss, heh. I could be better.”

“I bet. That get together was really something.”

Optimus took a sip of his drink. “It was.”

Blurr scoffed. “Alright, quit moping.” He took a datanote from under the counter and wrote something down on it. He slid the note across the bar.

Optimus furrowed his brow. “What’s this?”

“Wheeljack’s address.”

Optimus’ eyes went wide. “Why-”

“Because everyone around here seems to want to treat you like your attitude is okay,” Blurr crossed his arms. “And I won’t. You’re going to go to Wheeljack, and you’re going to accept what you find there. And if you don’t, you’re not going to come back, stand on a soap box, and say a damn thing. You’re going to keep quiet, and leave him alone. If you can’t do that, then you’re going to leave. Because Cybertron doesn’t have room for you anymore.”

Optimus squeezed the note between his fingers. Under his mask he scowled. “Thank you, Blurr.” He stood up. “And thank you for the drink.”

“Anytime, Optimus. Anytime. You might need one tomorrow.”

* * *

Optimus stood in front of the house.

He walked back down the street and looked at the street sign again to double triple check that he was in the right place.

He stood in front of the house.

It was quaint. Nice. One story, no additions. It was a square from wall to roof, with two windows beside the door, and three steps up the stoop. Optimus looked at the city in the distance. Then back to the house in front of him. An odd feeling itched at his spark. The type of eerie prickle that enters the spark and tells a bot he isn’t supposed to exist in that space.

The quiet empty streets did nothing to help alleviate that feeling.

Regardless of what his spark told him, Optimus made the short journey to the front door and knocked.

He waited.

A muffled voice called from the inside. “Coming!”

Optimus adjusted his stance. He brushed any stray dust off his chassis, and stood up straight. His vents shuddered when he tried to pull air in through them.

The door cracked open.

A familiar head peaked out. As soon as Wheeljack saw who was at his door, his eyes went wide.

Optimus opened his mouth to speak, but didn’t get the chance. The door slammed shut.

A second later it opened again.

“Oh my god,” Wheeljack said, shutting the door again.

There was some rustling from the inside. Wheeljack’s muffled voice.

“No no, sweety, everything’s fine.”

The door opened again, but out poked a smaller head and a high pitched voice.

“Who’s at the door, daddy.”

Two large optics blinked up at Optimus.

Optimus blinked back. When he cocked his head, the tiny Cybertronian cocked his head. This creature was no taller than Optimus’ knee.

“Ey, what have I told you about opening the door.” Wheeljack snapped, scooping the little one up and holding him in his arms. From inside the house something screamed.

“Fragger,” Wheeljack swore.

The little one in his arms chirped. “Fragger!”

“No!”

Another voice, rough and scratchy, called from inside the house.

“Darling? Who’s at the door?”

Wheeljack called over his shoulder. “No one!”

“Then close it.”

Wheeljack glanced between Optimus and the inside of the house. Wheeljack huffed, and spoke through his teeth. “Go away.” He insisted, his soft eyes sharper than Optimus had ever seen.

“But-”

“Wheeljack?” A figure stepped up behind Wheeljack. “Who-”

As soon as they locked eyes it was as if the world stopped.

Even after lifetimes, Oprimus would remember those steely red optics. The tall flicking wings and sharp handsome face of evil. Optimus scowled, and the face scowled right back.

“What is he doing here?” Starscream spat.

“I don’t know,” Wheeljack said. “I certainly didn’t invite him.”

“Good.” Starscream took a step back, prompting Wheeljack to step with him. “Then he can leave.”

The door started to swing closed. Optimus lurched forward. He slapped the door open with his palm, but grabbed the edge to keep it from hitting the wall. “You will not bar me from seeing my friend, Starscream.”

Starscream’s plating flared. He held fast to the screaming grey blob in his arms, keeping the little things face tucked to his chest, and a protective arm over it’s entire body.

Optimus stopped. He took a step back.

The little one Wheeljack had been holding hid behind his leg. Wheeljack was keeping a protecting hand over the little one’s head, the other hand readied with a fist.

Optimus relaxed. He shook his head and took a step back. “I-”

Starscream handed his screaming bundle to Wheeljack and marched forward. He slammed the door in Optimus’ face and locked it.

"If he knocks again, dear, I'll just call the police."

Optimus raised his fist to the door, but thought better of it.

"Wheeljack," he called. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause a ruckus. I just wanted-"

The door flung open. Starscream stepped out.

"Optimus Prime, if you don't get off our stoop right now, I am calling the police. Don't test me."

"I'm not even-"

"You are harassing us. We've closed the door in your face and told you to go away and you're still here."

"I am not harassing you. I am here to see an old friend."

"Are you thick!? Has all that space dust messed with your professor? He doesn't want to see you. This is your final warning, Optimus Prime. I will call the police."

"I don't know what sort of game you're playing, Starscream, but you will not bar Wheeljack from seeing people. I am not going anywhere."

Starscream took out his communicator. "Dear Primus, you are this stupid." He pressed one button on his phone and put it to his head. "Yes, there is a bot on my front stoop. He won't leave. My conjux is inside with the kids, they're both pretty shaken...yes, I do, his name is Optimus Prime. I've asked him to leave more than once and he refuses to get off the property. He seems to be getting frustrated...okay, thank you."

Optimus scowled. "Oh please. Do you really think I'd believe that?"

Starscream tucked the phone in his subspace. "I'm going inside. They're sending a nearby officer to tell you to leave. Have fun trying to Optimus Prime your way out of this one." He slipped back into the house and locked the door behind him.

Optimus crossed his arms and planted his feet. "You're not going to get me to move, Starscream. I will not play your games."

A muffled voice came from inside. "Just take them to the bedroom, dear. It's all right. I'll take care of it."

Starscream then spoke directly to him. "I'm going to watch out the window while you get arrested."

"I'm not falling for your tricks."

"It's not a trick. I'll probably be laughing, too."

"I won't be swayed by your manipulation."

"It's called reason, actually."

A few minutes later a car pulled up and transformed in front of the house. Optimus turned to face the bot, but did not leave the stoop.

"Optimus Prime?"

"Yes, officer."

"Can you tell me what you're doing on that stoop, sir?"

"I am waiting to see an old friend."

"Is that right? Has the property owner asked you to leave the premises?"

Optimus faltered. "Well-"

"A straight answer, sir. That's all I'm looking for."

"He told me to go away. But I think he was only saying that because he's being manipulated by his house guest."

"His house guest."

"That's right. His name is Starscream. Starscream of Vos. I've had more than one run in with him, he's an evil person."

"Uh-huh. Okay, well we can get this all sorted out, soon as you step down off that stoop, alright?"

Optimus glanced between the door and the office. He narrowed his eyes. "May I see your badge?"

The officer scoffed, but summoned his badge from his subspace. "Officer Flint. Now I'm gonna ask again that you step off of this family's property."

"Officer, this is not a family. This is a hostage situation."

"Mr. Prime, I will give you one last warning."

Before Optimus could respond he was interrupted by the roar of an engine racing down the street. The sound grabbed both Optimus' and the officer's attention. Drift leaped into bi-pedal mode in the street. He nodded to Flint.

"Officer." Drift skipped up the steps and took Optimus by the shoulder. "Sorry about the trouble. He just touched down. Been gone for a while."

Flint humphed. "You know him?"

"He's an old friend. Like I said, he just touched down. A lot of stuff has changed. He's not quite used to it."

"Alright. Just make sure he doesn't go off pulling a stunt like this again."

"I'll keep an eye on him." Drift glanced at Optimus and started walking them down the stairs. "Come on, buddy."

Flint drove off. As soon as they reached the bottom of the steps Optimus pulled out of Drifts grip.

"Optimus-"

"How did you even know I was here?"

Starscream stuck his head out the window. "I called him."

Optimus scowled. "Starscream, what sort of-"

"Trick? None." Starscream rested his head in his palm. "Wheeljack asked me to do it. He may not want to see you, but he didn't want to see your dumb ass get arrested. So I called Drift to get rid of you before the officer could. You're welcome."

Optimus pointed a sharp finger to the smirking bot in the window. "I haven't thanked you for anything, you-"

Drift grabbed him by a head fin and started dragging him towards the street. "Okay, I think that's enough. Ratchet wants you to come over."

In the street Optimus rubbed his sore head. "Good." His eyes dimmed. "I want to tell him what happened here."

"Oh, he already knows. Starscream called him first. He said your dumb ass could get arrested."

"He what?!"

* * *

Ratchet paced.

He didn’t say a word.

Drift didn’t seem phased by this. He sat in the chair across from Optimus and followed Ratchet with his eyes.

“Ratchet-” Optimus tried. He was immediately shut down.

“Don’t start,” Ratchet snapped. “Don’t even think about it. What made you think going to Wheeljack’s house would be a good idea?”

“I just wanted to see my friend-”

“You keep calling him that. You two were never that close. You weren’t buddy buddy, he wasn’t even one of your closest few.” Ratchet narrowed his eyes. “So pick something else.”

Optimus took in a vent as if he were about to speak. His mouth snapped shut. “I-” he but his lips between his teeth and shook his head, his shoulders going limp. “I don’t know.”

“You couldn’t accept that one of your former soldiers didn’t want to see you.”

“We faced a four million year war together, Ratchet.”

“Not everyone fought the same war, Optimus.”

Optimus plating clamped. “But Starscream-!”

“But Starscream, what? Did worse things than you? Did he?”

Optimus’ jaw clenched. “You know what that monster did, Ratchet.”

Ratchet rolled his eyes. “You’re right. I do. I treated half the mechs he did it to. I’m not going to try and convince you that Starscream wasn’t a conniving little bastard during the war. But you act as if the Autobots were so different. We weren’t.”

Optimus did not respond.

Ratchet wandered to the shelf against the front wall. “I want to show you something.” He grabbed a drive off the shelf and plugged it into the side of the vid-screen. “These are videos taken through my eyes. Every once in a while I have them transferred so I stay sharp. There’s a lot here, so it might take a minute.”

Drift scooted forward in his chair. “I organized them last time I was bored. All the important stuff is in the first folder.”

“Oh, thank god.”

Optimus shook his head. “What is this, Ratchet?”

“Shut up. Just watch.”

Optimus leaned back and did as he was told. Ratchet’s hands came on screen. They were tearing off the package for a nanite patch.

_“Stay still. Keep holding that to your head.” Under his breath. “Primus, they really did a number on you.”_

_“I think they wanted to kill me.”_

_“Sh. Don’t try to speak.” Ratchet applied to patch to the side of some poor bot’s head. “We should get you to a hospital. I think your arm is broken.”_

_“Feels like my everything is broken, doc.”_

Optimus furrowed his brow. The voice of the wrecked bot sounded familiar, but he couldn’t quite place it. Ratchet fast forwarded to the hospital.

_“Wheeljack! Wheel- Oh dear Primus.” Starscream fell into view. “Oh my god.” His voice trembled. He covered his mouth with his hand. “Oh my god oh my god.”_

_“Ey, it’s okay,” Wheeljack croaked, reaching his good hand out. “It’s okay.”_

_“They did this because of me!”_

_“No no, sh. No. This ain’t your fault. Come ‘ere.”_

Optimus’ eyes went wide. “That’s Wheeljack?”

Ratchet nodded. “That’s what he looked like after run in with Ironhide, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker.”

“Wha-”

“Sh. Keep watching.”

_Starscream grabbed the hand extended to him and held it tight. He reached a hand up to brush the bandages consuming Wheeljack’s face. The fins were gone. One eye was cracked. Wheeljack’s nose was completely off to one side. The left arm was in a metal cast, both legs suffered the same fate._

_Starscream shook his head. “Maybe we should call it off-”_

_“No. We ain’t callin’ off anything. This? This is nothin’. I’ll bounce back from this in no time.”_

_“You’re just saying that. If they attack you again-”_

_“Then this happens again. I ain’t gonna stop, Star, I ain’t. I won’t. I won’t call anything off. We’re gonna get married, and we’re gonna get a house, and adopt a sparkling together, and I won’t see any of ‘em again if it means I get a life with you.”_

_Starscream hiccuped. His face scrunched. “I love you,” he cried. “I don’t want to see you get hurt again.”_

Optimus pointed to the screen. “Is he crying?”

Ratchet looked over his shoulder. “Yes. That happens sometimes, after a loved one gets nearly beaten to death by people he once called friends.”

Optimus scowled. “Is this what you wanted to show me.”

“No. Not just this.”

Ratchet returned to the files and selected something else.

They were outside, somewhere sunny, somewhere grassy. The wind blew flower petals off the chairs and the archway at the front of the path.

_“Are you watching?”_

_“Shh. Here they come.”_

_Starscream and Wheeljack walked arm and arm to the archway, smiling at all of the people in the chairs. They both wore ceremonial capes, with Starscream’s being white and Wheeljack’s being red. As soon as they got to the front they pressed their shoulders together. Content, soft, smiles rested on their lips. Starscream briefly rested his cheek on top of Wheeljack’s head as Wheeljack began to address the crowd._

_“Thank you, everyone, for coming.”_

_The people in chairs clapped._

_“Took a while for us to get here.” Wheeljack pointed to his flashing finials. “Wanted to wait for the fins to grow back. We’ll get the party started here in a minute. But first-” he turned to Starscream. They twisted to face each other. “Starscream. Never thought for one second I’d live to see this day. Honestly thought you might be the one ta do me in.”_

_Starscream frowned. The crowd chuckled._

_“But you didn’t! And ain’t you glad you didn’t?”_

_Starscream rolled his eyes._

_“Jokes aside,” Wheeljack said. “I ain’t ever loved anyone or anything like I love you.” He patted the hand encased in his own. His voice cracked. “I’m really happy to be here.”_

_Starscream’s eyes softened. He pressed their foreheads together. Wheeljack nodded._

_“I’ve given you my spark,” he took something out of his subspace. “If you would accept this token of my commitment,” he presented Starscream with a vial of innermost energon, attached to a thin chain. “To remind you, always, what you mean to me.”_

_Starscream accepted the vial and put it around his neck. “Wheeljack, I can say for sure I thought the same thing you did. Of course, I never imagined I’d meet my fate in battle. I am very surprised I lived this long. And I mean very surprised.” Starscream’s smile softened. “I didn’t think Primus had any plans for me but pain. And then you came along and changed my entire life. My entire outlook. Suddenly, I wanted to live again. You gave me my life back.”_

_Wheeljack kissed one of the hands he was holding._

_Starscream drew something out of his subspace. “I will never thank you enough for that.” He clenched the object in his fist and shook. “In order to become a full fledged Decepticon, I had to prove my loyalty by allowing part of my spark chamber to be made into my badge. They took a piece of me, from my most vulnerable point. I kept that badge, even after I renounced the cause, because it was still a piece of me. Now-” He unwrapped his fist and held out a metal ball about the size of his palm. “I’ve given you my spark. Please accept this token of my commitment. Forged from the metals of my own spark chamber. And your autobot badge.”_

_As the ball changed hands it transformed from a ball to a star. Wheeljack’s finials blinked._

_“It changes.” He chuckled._

_Starscream rested his forehead against Wheeljack’s. “I made it myself. There’s a little piece in the center that keeps it changing. Like us.”_

_“I accept yer token.”_

_They wrapped each other in a hug and held tight as the people cheered. After a moment they pulled away. Their eyes locked, smiles soft. They moved together until their lips met-_

Optimus turned his head away. “I don’t want to see this.”

“Too bad,” Ratchet snapped. “This is the reality. Not whatever you think it is.” He stood up and came to stand in front of Optimus. “This is their life. Do you know why Wheeljack didn’t want to see you? Because the people who were still loyal to you nearly beat him to death. He kisses his husband every single day, and merges with him at least once a week-”

“Ratchet-!”

“I’m not finished. I told you that Cybertron was different. I told you that the people you knew were different. I also told you not to bother Wheeljack, but you did. Even after he and Starscream told you to leave, you didn’t. If you have an ounce of respect for Wheeljack, you will leave them alone.”

Optimus sat forward. “Ratchet, it’s Starscream.”

“Yes. And that doesn’t mean anything anymore.”

Optimus clenched his fists on his knees. He looked at anything but Ratchet, trying to organize all of the thoughts running amok through his processor. Everything felt different. Wrong. A bile rose in the back of Optimus’ throat, the acid tingled his spark. He swallowed the sour feeling.

“I think I need some time.”

Ratchet nodded. “I think you do.”

Optimus stood up. “Thank you.”

“I’ll walk you out.” At the elevator Ratchet patted his old friend’s shoulder. “If you come around, or if you really want to try, Optimus, I’m willing to work with you.”

“Thank you, Ratchet. I appreciate it. I have a lot to think about.”

The elevator slid open.

“I know you do.”


End file.
